


Bright Eyes

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Fem!Erwin - Freeform, Fem!Levi, Tumblr Prompt, drabbles are my life, eruri - Freeform, fem!eruri, for erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eryn is the resident punk at an all girls’ school and Livia is the Class Rep determined to bring her down. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

She was late for class again. Well fuck-dee-doo it’s not her fault she missed the bus. Gathering her long blonde hair in a plait, she shrugged on her beaten black leather jacket and rushed to pull on her boots. She would have preferred to wear her beaten and battered chucks but according to the Class Rep they weren’t ‘school appropriate as she was neither a basketball star nor a model for Converse.’ Direct quote.

That girl had caused her a lifetime’s supply of problems. Livia the perfect little princess. Livia with her shoulder length black hair and precisely applied eyeliner that made her already fearsome glares even more effective. Livia with eyes so grey they looked like storm clouds and seascapes and a thousand other wonderful things. Livia the girl who seemed to have made it her life mission to catch Eryn in every possible act of wrongdoing. Livia the girl that Eryn was hopelessly crushing on. 

By the time Eryn had reached the school campus, the bell signalling the end of first period was just ringing. Hoping to blend in to the student body, she quickly made her way to her locker and took a minute to take in her appearance in the small mirror inside.

Her braid had stayed in place, cascading over her shoulder and covering up the slight bruising on collarbone from where someone’s fist had connected a few days earlier. That same fist had also landed solidly on her cheek, leaving a dark welt that no amount of concealer was ever going to hide. Her shirt was slightly rumpled, as was her skirt, but she had to hope that nobody would call her out on it. Without even bothering to look, she knew her knee length socks were an absolute catastrophe, the fabric ripped and stained from one too many tussles after school. Her make up today wasn’t so bad, at least she could pretend that her smudged eyeliner was intentional, but she applied a dash of bright red lipstick to distract curious onlookers anyways. Deciding that she was looking as good as she’d ever be, she picked up her books and made her way to her next class.

* * *

 

She’d successfully avoided Livia until lunch time when the Rep accosted her as she walked towards her favorite haunt (the library if you must know). 

_"Are you kidding me? You got into another fight and absolutely ruined your uniform again! St. Maria is supposed to be a school of distinguished young women, not a training yard for bar fighters!"_

Honestly, Livia could have been talking about the price of peas in Persepolis for all Eryn cared because as soon as the shorter girl had come close, her heart started hammering and she became acutely aware of the light lemon scent that was coming from the raven haired girl in front of her.

Somehow the diminutive girl had literally backed Eryn into a corner and now she was teetering on the edge between being terrified of this she-demon and hopelessly turned on by the succubus that was berating her. 

_"Would you at least care to explain to me why you were late for first period?"_

Damn. so she had noticed after all. Running through her options, there wasn’t really a way that she could leave this encounter unscathed. Unless… She’d have to be daring, more daring than she’d ever been before. But nobody was nearby and those pouting lips were not looking any less inviting. They silently screamed  _kiss me_ and who was Eryn to say no?

 Taking a chance and knowing that she was probably courting death as she did so, she quickly pressed her lips to the other girl’s mouth, effectively shutting her up mid rant. When she pulled back, Livia’s grey eyes were wide with shock, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. Taking this as her cue, Eryn sidestepped around the other girl and beat a hasty retreat. As she  ~~quickly~~  walked away, she couldn’t help but launch a quick retort over her shoulder.

_'At least I know how to shut you up now Bright Eyes.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dabble prompt by the lovely [omnihomo](http://omnihomo.tumblr.com/) who wanted a fem!Eruri and I went ahead and made it a punk!Erwin au. 
> 
> (Also Eryn and Livia babus ilu)


End file.
